Everlasting Love
by AznSensation027
Summary: Kagome moves to a new city which means she will now have to go to a new school. Kagome befriends Sango and become best friends. Later, Kagome meets Inuyasha, the school heart throb. Who knows what could happen. :-P
1. First Day

Chapter 1: First Day

Kagome arose from her bed as the sun pierced through her window. Her eyes were still drowsy, but soon awoke as she looked at the alarm clock.

"Oh, I better hurry up or I will be late for school." Kagome quickly grabbed her uniform and got dressed.

"I hate this uniform dress code. The skirt looks so tacky." Kagome thought while running down the stairs.

She reached the kitchen table and her mother had already prepared breakfast.

"You better eat quickly or you're going to be late for school Kagome."

"I know, I know... Bacon?! Mom dont you think I am fat enough already?" Kagome said while running out the door with an apple.

The yellow bus arrived in front of her house just as Kagome was running out the door. She found an empty seat next to a pretty girl about the same age as herself.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Kagome asked the girl.

"Yeah sure, go right ahead." She smiled at Kagome and said, "Hi I'm Sango."

Kagome looked over to Sango and smiled sweetly. "Hi Sango, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here." Remarked Sango. "You new at this school? I haven't seen you around."

"Yup, I just moved here from Tokyo."

"Tokyo huh? This place must seem pretty boring compared to Tokyo. I always wanted to go there. It seems so beautiful on TV." Sango smiles in envy.

"Yeah, it's a great place, but I prefer Yokohama, it just seems more peaceful. By the way, what grade are you in?"

"I'll be a junior this year, how about you?"

Kagome smiled in relief. "Me too, maybe we will even be the same classes together."

"Yeah, that would be great."

The school bus finally arrived at the school and all the students quickly stepped off the bus. Since it was Kagome's first day at this school, she was obviously confused where to go.

"Hey Sango, umm could you sho...." Kagome was cut off as Sango interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, I'll show you around." Sango smiled and hooked onto Kagome's arm. "Lets get moving."


	2. The Jerk

Chapter 2: The Jerk

Sango and Kagome entered the front gate and made their way up to the school. Sango realized that the eyes of the boys seemed to wander towards Kagome.

"Well, you seem to be attracting a lot of attention." Sango said while smiling and laughing.

"Huh?" Kagome then looked around and realized what Sango was talking about. She blushed and pretended not to care.

They finally made it to the school and Sango was showing Kagome the Great Hall.

"This is the Great Hall. It's the center of our school. You can get to any hall or room from this place. If you keep on walking down this hall, you will get to our little park where students come to relax before and after class."

Sango then jumped back in shock as she heard the other girls loath over a boy. Her eyes widened and she started to blush. Kagome looked at Sango as she stood their motionless.

"Sango....Sango....Are you alright? Hey Sango!" Kagome waved her hands in front of Sango's face but she didn't budge.

"Ka...Kagom...e..Kagome, look." She pointed to a boy sitting on a bench in the park. "That's Inuyasha, he's the hottest boy at this school. He's so cute. Come on, let's go meet him."

Sango then grabbed Kagome's arm and rushed to where Inuyasha was. Kagome froze about half way there. Sango kept trying to pull Kagome's arm but she wouldn't move.

"What now Kagome?" Sango then realized how shy Kagome was. "Hahaha, don't tell me your too shy to even talk to him."

Kagome's face turned red and Sango could feel her body temperature kept rising.

Sango finally push Kagome in front of Inuyasha. She stared at the boy with silver hair and golden eyes. Inuyasha just looked up without an expression on his face.

"I've never seen you before. Who the hell are you?.."

Kagome was speechless and stood there like a fool. She tryed to get her name out but the words were blank.

Inuyasha uninterested stood up and shoved Kagome out of the way. "Get out of my way."

Kagome was suprised how rude Inuyasha was. He gave him a nastly look and stomped her way towards Inuyasha. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"What's your problem! Don't you have any manners at all?!" Kagome eyes were buring with rage as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Hmph, look I don't really care who you are and I don't want to know who you are. Now get your damn hand off of me!" Inuyasha slapped Kagome's hand off of his shoulder. He continued to walk and disapeared into one of the many hallways.

Just then Sango came running up to Kagome. "Isn't he the coolest boy you've ever seen?"

"People here are so strange...", Kagome thought.


	3. First Class of the Day

Chapter 3: First Class of the day.

Sango showed Kagome to her first class. It was Geometry with Mr. Kim.

"Hey Kagome, I have to go to class but I'll see you next period at Science, okay?"

"Yeah, oh alright. I will see you soon then, c ya"

Kagome takes a deep breathe and walks into the classroom. Each desk was long so it seated 2 people. The teacher walks up to Kagome.

"Hi, you must be new to the school, I haven't seen you around." Mr. Kim said.

"Yeah, I just moved here. My name is Kagome."

Mr. Kim took out his seating chart and told Kagome to sit in the 3 desk to the farther right. She sat right next to the window where she had a clear view of a side of the school. She looked out the window and 2 guys hanging around in the darker areas.

"I can't believe their skipping the first day of school," she thought.

Just before the bell rung, the class quickly filled up. Kagome was eagered to meet the person sitting next to her. A beautiful girl walks up and sits next to her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, what's your name?" Kagome said with a cheerful mood.

The girl looked at Kagome from the corner of her left eye.

"Kikyo." That was the only word she said.

"I'm new to this school so I am still confused where to go. It's so much bigger tha..."Kagome stoped because she was interupted by Kikyo.

"Congratulation, if you haven't noticed, I really don't care."

Kagome thought to herself. "What a bitch. Of all the people, why do I have to sit next to her."

The eyes of all the girls move to the guy walking through the door. It was Inuyasha again. Kagome was still staring out the window and minded no attention towards Inuyasha. Coincidentally, his seat was right behind Kagome's.

Inuyasha rolled his as he saw who he had to sit behind.

Inuyasha strolled over and said, "Hey, hows it going beautiful."

Kagome realized whose voice it was and turned quickly towards him in shock thinking Inuyasha was refering to her.

Kikyo sighed "Why don't you go bug someone else Inuyasha? Why me, why always me!"

That is when Kagome realized it wasn't her Inuyasha was talking to but Kikyo. Kagome turned back around the pretended to not care about what they were talking about.

"Oh come on, you know why." Inuyasha smirked afterwards.

Kagome still facing out the window was eavesdropping on everything they said.

"Go to hell Inuyasha."

"Oh come on, I know you didn't hate it. I mean after all, you were the one who came on to me."

Kikyo stood up and slapped Inuyasha. "Then you should have known I was a little drunk. People do stupid things when they are drunk."

"Hmph, whatever bitch." Inuyasha threw his stuff under his seat and sat down. He leaned back on his chair to comfort himself when he realized that Kagome also sat in front of him. "Just great, two girls who dont like me." He thought.

Kagome looked over and Kikyo. "What happened?"

"...Nothing happened. Mind your own business"

"Alright class settle down. Hey quite down." Mr. Kim getting furiated screamed "EVERYONE GET IN YOUR SEATS NOW!!"

The class frightened by Mr. Kim instantly sat down.

"Alright for our first assignment we will be working in pairs. We will do this week. It is just a warm up to get you ready for what is awaiting you throughout the year." Mr. Kim writes many equations on the board. "This will be today's assignment, we will have something different tomarrow. Now pair up and get started."

Kagome started to look around nervously since she didn't know anyone in class. Almost the whole class was paired up and Kagome was still without a partner. She was eventually paired up with a chubby red haired student.

"What luck..." Kagome thought to herself.


End file.
